fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
The Shreds Fell Like Snowflakes
'The Shreds Fell Like Snowflakes '''was the twenty-second episode of ''Fillmore! to be produced and the fifteenth to air. It was originally broadcast on September 27, 2003. Premise When school projects are being shredded Vallejo wants to call in an ex-safety officer, Frank Bishop. However Frank has fallen on hard times after being kicked out of the safety patrol. Can Fillmore get Frank's help in finding out who the shredder is before they hit their biggest target yet? Synopsis Act 1 It is a snowy day at X Middle School. Lorenzo Amador has just gotten 500 signatures on his petition to save Charmaine's Florist from demolition and is about to submit it to the city hall when it is shredded by a mysterious serial shredder. This is the second serial shredding case so far, the first one being Gina Abbott's origami. The serial shredder is said to be using the Shreddy Max 450, and neither Gina nor Lorenzo had any description of him or her. Vallejo tells Principal Folsom that the Safety Patrol needs a profiler and recommends Frank Bishop, his ex-partner. Folsom balks at this recommendation, arguing that Frank is trouble, and warns Vallejo that his second term as Junior Commissioner is at stake. Vallejo reveals to Fillmore and Ingrid that Frank was forced to leave the Safety Patrol as punishment for accidentally causing a scandal: During their last assignment together, Vallejo and Frank tracked down a boy responsible for a major Bingo scam. After a brief chase into the kitchens, Frank managed to stop the boy in his tracks by dumping a barrel of gazpacho at him. Unbeknownst to Vallejo and Frank, the boy was allergic to gazpacho and under the threat of a lawsuit from his parents, Folsom kicked Frank out. When Fillmore and Ingrid visit Frank and his sister Francine, the latter tells them that Frank is not the same person he used to be. Sure enough, Frank is a rotten mess holed up in his messy bedroom with pizza boxes and bottles of artificial fruit juice, and he refuses to help Fillmore and Ingrid. Fillmore, Ingrid and O'Farrell go on convention watch during the 10th Annual Science Fair and Boat Show, on the lookout for any suspicious persons. Ingrid spots a mysterious hooded figure, and a chase ensues. Act 2 Fillmore is bound and thrown onto a conveyor belt by the hooded figure, and Ingrid and O'Farrell are blocked by an erupting model volcano. A hopper is about to drop a block of chocolate onto Fillmore until Frank steps in and triggers a chain reaction which extinguishes the volcano and jams the conveyor belt, saving Fillmore. However, while this is taking place, Bernice Beachmont's Hailey's Comet diorama is shredded to pieces. Frank vows to help the Safety Patrol solve the case, but Folsom arrives and blames him for the fiasco. At HQ, Frank explains that it is likely that the serial shredder has an agenda, and has had help from others. He also demonstrates the features of the Shreddy Max 450, deducing that the culprit is not right or left-handed, as the shredding directions varied from incident to incident. Finally, since the culprit has nothing to gain, he or she could be gunning for revenge, resentment, or both. Ingrid reveals that Gina, Lorenzo and Bernice are all in the drama club. She and Fillmore interrupt a rehearsal session and warn the trio to take preventive measures to avoid falling victim to the serial shredder. Just then, a delivery boy arrives with a bouquet of flowers. Tehama reveals that the model volcano's remote switch had been tampered with and the lava capacity had exceeded the school's guidelines. Fillmore and Ingrid suspect Frank, as nobody else except the Safety Patrol knows about this. They find out that Frank's life lost all purpose and took a downward spiral following his resignation. Vallejo refuses to accept Fillmore and Ingrid's lead and reveals that he was about to be promoted to Junior Commissioner at the time of the scandal and thus, not wanting to implicate himself, did not do anything to defend Frank or stop him from leaving. Frank refuses to involve himself in the serial shredding case any longer. Act 3 Vallejo pays Frank a visit and tries to reason with him, persuading him to prove his innocence and saying that Frank will already have failed by quitting and that the decision is "as easy as ABC", making Frank realise something. At HQ, it is revealed that Gina, Lorenzo and Bernice have been targeted based on the alphabetical order of their last names. Ingrid finds out that Francine, being a drama club member and having ice sculptures in her and Frank's backyard, is next on the list and Vallejo elects to go over to protect Francine and the sculptures. Fillmore tries to stop him, reminding him about the hearing during which his term is to be extended and advising him to start on forgiving himself instead to trying to earn Frank's forgiveness. Vallejo swears that he will be at the hearing. Meanwhile, Frank enters the auditorium to protect the drama club members, only to find it empty. Anza discovers phone records traced to Frank's, Gina's, Lorenzo's and Bernice's houses and Fillmore discovers that the calls were made one day before the respective attacks. Furthermore, Bernice's diorama is revealed to be extra credit work, despite her claiming that it was to earn her an A. Ingrid has more information: the delivery boy with the flowers is from Charmaine's Florist, which Lorenzo claimed to want to save from being torn down. They realise that the trio of actors have been putting up a show all along and shredding their own projects, and that Frank could have been paying them to do so. However, they also find out that Frank could not have done so, as he has no allowance. Vallejo arrives at Frank's house and locks up the house and backyard. Suddenly, Frank appears with the Shreddy Max 450, and confronts Francine and Vallejo. Fillmore, Ingrid and Frank realise that Francine, having known about Fillmore and Ingrid's trip to the convention and having been earning money from garden tours, is the real serial shredder: the trio of actors are Francine's friends and Francine has been paying them off. Lorenzo's shreds tilted to the left as he is left-handed and Bernice's shreds tilted to the right as she is right-handed. Also, Frank found the shredding machine in Francine's room, thus making her the prime suspect and her motives to be about revenge. Francine finally confesses: she masterminded the whole thing to take revenge on Vallejo, on whom she blamed for Frank's predicament, by making him lose his rank as Junior Commissioner. She locks up Frank and Vallejo, but is confronted by Fillmore and Ingrid, and a chase ensues. Fillmore manages to get the keys and free Frank and Vallejo. Francine attempts to run over Fillmore and Ingrid with a snow tractor but Vallejo hijacks it, sending it crashing through a few ice sculptures before breaking down. Francine is arrested by the Safety Patrol, and tries to talk Vallejo into making amends with her and Frank, but Vallejo refuses. Vallejo manages to make it to the hearing and is granted a second term. He finally rekindles his friendship with Frank. Trivia *This is the first time a member of the safety patrol is actually labelled with a job title. The other members are never given titles but it heavily assumes their role. *First time a Profiler is mentioned as being part of the Safety Patrol Team. Category:Episodes